


Toujours Pur

by IsileeGilbert



Series: Keeping Up with the Blacks [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsileeGilbert/pseuds/IsileeGilbert
Summary: In which Orion Black considers his marriage prospects in an uncomfortable place. Drabble!
Series: Keeping Up with the Blacks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730866
Kudos: 1





	Toujours Pur

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I want to have a vacation in Hogsmeade someday. Unfortunately, it's only a pipe dream, because this world doesn't belong to me! I only came up with Radella Lestrange haha.

[Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Daily Prophet issue 5 the Most Ancient and Noble House of Drabbles competition]

Prompt: Any character from the Black family (except Sirius, Regulus, Andromeda, Narcissa, Bellatrix)

* * *

**Toujours Pur**

Ducking under the awning, Orion gripped the knob of the rose pink door and opened it. Stepping to the side, he made a small gesture toward the interior.

'After you.' His voice was gentle and accompanied by a winning smile that he knew all the girls fell head over cauldrons for.

The slight girl by his side nodded her head at him shyly, and stepped through the doorway with Orion following soon after her, his hand lightly resting on the small of her back. He steeled himself as he allowed the door to softly shut behind him, and they took a seat directly next to the lattice window.

He looked up discreetly to fully take in the frightfully pink and lacy interior. Lace lined every inch of the interior possible and the entire place was covered in every shade of pink imaginable; the curtains were a delicate hand-knitted lace detail, lace doilies over the blush pink tablecloth on every table, and even the salmon pink cushions were lined with lace. The minutest shudder went down his back, and he could almost feel his toes curl in horror, but he merely straightened his posture even further and quietly took a deep breath. His nostrils itched with the sudden intake of heavily rose-scented air. But before he could do much else, a stout woman in her early twenties dressed in a snowy white apron thrown over pastel blue work robes came bustling over, squeezing her way through the crowded tables.

'Why, if it isn't darling Orion! What can I get for you, m'dears?' Madam Puddifoot beamed cheerfully at them.

'A Butterbeer and your best slice of clafoutis for Radella here, please, and just a Hog's tea for me, thank you.'

As he sipped at his tea after their order arrived, Orion watched Radella chatter animatedly from across him while he occasionally made some noises of assent where appropriate. Beneath the table, his index finger tapped an uneven rhythm on his thigh.

_taptaptap_

Radella Lestrange was younger than him by two years, but Orion would say that she was one of the most attractive girls in Slytherin. Luscious thick curls that tumbled invitingly over one shoulder and trailed down a delicately curved body, pouty pink lips, and heavy-lidded eyes that darted coy glances at him from under thick lashes. From such a prominent family of old blood, their match would surely be heartily approved from both sides of their families if he asked it. His finger continued tapping that uneven rhythm on his thigh.

'...and so, I was thinking...'

_taptaptap_

'...you know? That Hufflepuff girl who always...'

_taptaptaptap_

A murmur of agreement.

'...planning to join her volunteer group...rounds at the Muggle hospital nearby St Mungo's...'

 _taptap_ stop

Orion's poise was as elegant and refined as ever; his lips ever upturned at the corners in a pleasant smile, shoulders thrown back in casual self-assuredness. Only his eyes would ever tell his emotion, and grey eyes glittered at Radella contemptuously like the turbulent waves of a stormy sea.

'How...nice.' He intoned.

'Isn't it? And you could come along too Orion! I'm sure-'

'I believe it's time to go back soon. I'll take care of the check, Radella. If you would wait outside for me.'

'Oh! Of course, silly me.' A nervous giggle that grated on his ears. 'I hadn't noticed the time.'

The rest of the way back to the castle was spent in silence as the pair picked their way through the snow laden path. Orion knew what he had to do now; he could only trust his family to keep their line strong. _Toujours Pur._

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 607
> 
> A/N: Hello loves! Hope everyone is holding out well in their homes during this difficult times. It has certainly made me write more! XD


End file.
